


The End

by reiley



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We failed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 09/30/08

* * *

Jack slowly hauls himself out of the massive hole in the ground that was once the hub. Reaching back, he grabs Toshiko’s hands, pulling as Ianto lifts her up and quickly scrabbles after. Dusting himself off, Ianto looks up, first at Jack staring with his mouth open, then around them. The pavement is cracked and blistered, the water tower toppled, busted, laying in a heap like a fallen soldier. Complete devastation all around them. The city is gone. Rubble, dust. Decimated, flattened. Nothing left. The water in the bay burns bright red under the sun.

“We failed,” Jack exhales, barely a sound. He stumbles, taking a step in one direction, then reversing and going in another. He stops abruptly, turning to his remaining teammates. “We failed.”

Toshiko removes her hand from her mouth slowly, eyes wide. “It can’t all be gone. Not everything.” She looks to Jack. “Everywhere?”

Jack begins to nod slowly. The sound of approaching footsteps, slapping hard against the pavement, causes them all to turn simultaneously.

“Owen!” Toshiko shrieks, elated. “You’re alive!” She’s running before she has time to think and throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. No amount of later embarrassment could stop her; she’s never been so happy to see someone in her entire life.

Panting, Owen holds her close as he moves forward to stand next to Jack and Ianto. “I was… this close,” he says, out of breath. Jack lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, and Ianto moves an inch closer to the group.

Releasing him, Jack asks, “Gwen?”

With a shake of his head, Owen replies, “She went after Rhys. Don’t know if…” He doesn’t finish, but they all understand.

“We’ll find her, Jack.” Ianto reaches for and takes Jack’s hand. “We’re still here. There could be others.”

Squeezing the hand in his, Jack nods. “Yes. We’ll find them all.”

* * *


End file.
